Twin Seasons
by bluewinter
Summary: after the arrancar war. ANOTHER overlord to be appears, and hitsugaya finds someone he thought he lost a long time ago. slight hitsuhina, renOC. might be a little OOC at some parts sorry! critics are welcome:D
1. Squads and Such

YAYY! MY FIRST EVER FANFIC!!! Hope you guys like my story, and remember to R&R! -smiles- Oh and there will be new characters being introduced here. All this stuff takes place just after the arrancar war.

Warning: Bleach characters are only going to be introduced in the 2nd or 3rd chapters. And I don't think this story is going to be very funny because I don't think I'm much good at humor. But I'll try my best and this chapter is pretty boring but bear with it alright? Cos it's pretty important to the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: All I own here in this story are the characters I create and the plot. The rest all belong to Kubo-sama. –jealous-

Twin Seasons

Chapter One: Squads and Such

Kazeaki was very, very worried.

Well, she had every right to be. After all, the results of the graduating exam and what squads they would get into were nearly upon them. Whether they can get into the Gotei 13 or SMC would soon be revealed. In fact, it wasn't just Kazeaki who was worried – just about everyone was.

Which perfectly explained why kazeaki was sitting on a branch of her favorite tree, in a world of her own.

It was so.. peaceful there. A great place to come and collect her thoughts. To calm her worry. So quiet..

"HEY WASSUP?" Kenta yelled in Kazeaki's ear. She had been so caught up in her worry that she had not even noticed her best friend jumping onto the branch beside her.

"Shut up, Ken-chan."

"Why? Are you that worried about the results? The results that came out while you were staring into nothingness and stuck to the staff room door right this second? The results that everyone, except the two of us, are currently ogling at right now? The results that.."

"Shut up, Ken-chan. For your information, I wasn't staring into nothingness. I was worrying. It's perfectly normal. Everyone's worrying. Everyone except you. You.." Kazeaki replied. Suddenly what Kenta said it her. "..wait a minute, did you say that the results were..OUT??"

"Yep. About 11 seconds ago." Kenta answered with a slight smirk. "Oh, and by the way, Aki-chan, here's a spoiler: I BEAT YOU. AGAIN. Proves that I AM smarter than you after all, don't you think? You should stop trying to prove that you're smarter- I tell you, it doesn't work." He stated, matter-of-factly.

Kazeaki gave him one look of utter disbelief, shook her head in horror, and then leaped off the tree and shunpo-ed off to see for herself.

Kenta tried jumping down the branch to follow her, but.. well, he didn't quite manage it. Landing on his bottom, he hurriedly pulled himself up, tried his best to look as if he had fallen on purpose, and ran after Kazeaki.

* * *

"No way." 

Kazeaki had seen the results at last. And what she saw didn't please her at all.

Nope. Not in the least.

She was _third_. She hadn't even made it second, just below Kenta. Some studious wart had beat her to that position. Kazeaki was usually second, not third. Definitely not third. But the worst bit was..

Kenta had been right. Damn him. He was first, like always. Kazeaki had always wondered hhow a seemingly dumb and idiotic, egoistic, good-for–nothing guy like him could be top._ My parents would have been disappointed that I couldn't beat an idiot like him. If I __had parents, _she thought.

Speak of the devil. Kenta finally reached Kazeaki. He stole a glance, wondering if the look of utter disbelief was still on her face.

_Yupp__Still there._

"It wasn't all that surprising, really." He thought to himself. "After all, I've always beat her in tests. It's probably just she wasn't right after me. She must be losing her touch." He gave himself a little chuckle, before realizing that Kazeaki's emerald eyes were burning intensely into his own deep brown ones.

She whacked him.

_Uh-oh.__ Did I say that aloud?_

"Ow, Aki-chan. That hurt. You don't really have to care about the positions, anyway. Don't be so competitive! Besides, you got into to 6th squad. That's plenty good. Me? I got shoved into this super elite, super strong, super important, super clever.." he got interrupted by a fury of whacks. ".. that, being the first squad, is sure to be immensely boring?" he finished somewhat lamely.

The whacks stopped._ Miracle_ Kenta thought. Then he realized that Kazeaki was still looking at the notice, now with a hint of sadness etched on her face.

--

RESULTS OF GRADUATIING EXAMS  
1) Sastoshi Kenta ----- 1st squad  
2) Shizuki Aden ----- 3rd squad  
3) Kazeaki ----- 6th squad  
4) Zito Chika -----SMC

--

The list continued. Nearly one-tenth of the students had been allocated to the SMC, while those allocated to the Gotei 13 squads consisted mainly of the 3rd, 4th, 5th, 11th and 13th squads. In fact, Kenta was only one of the two pupils allocated to the 1st squad, while Kazeaki was one of three.

It's because we won't be together so much anymore. He suddenly realized. None of their friends would be together so much anymore. Kenta, at least, was easy-going and able to make new friends easily. But Kazeaki did not trust others that easily. It would be difficult for her to make new friends. Kenta suddenly thought of his first encounter with Kazeaki, and how their friendship had unfolded..

--

(start of flashback- at the start of their schooling)

Lesson had just ended. Kazeaki hated this part of the day the most. This is where the taunting starts. It had happened so many times in just these first few weeks that it had already become a habit for Kazeaki to pack her books as fast as she can and scoot off. But unfortunately for her, this was one of the days where she wasn't fast enough…

"Hey you! Orphan girl!" A shrill voice sliced through the air like a zanpukto. Kazeaki ignored the foul greeting and continued to pack up.

"I said, HEY YOU. You're supposed to respond, orphan. Didn't your parents teach you manners? Oh wait, I forgot- you don't have parents. Not even a friend or relative, am I right? Of course, no one here would want to make friends with a lowlife like you." Sayuri, one of the upper-caste students, sneered. Her friends behind her laughed. Kazeaki gritted her teeth, but ignored them.

"Hey, are you deaf or something? You seemed to hear perfectly well at the lesson just now. Kept waving your hand madly in the air. So eager. Like to show off, don't you?"

The back of Kazeaki's neck turned crimson.

" Well, how was it living in the worst district of Rukongai? I bet you loved it there, didn't you? That place suits you so much, you should just pack your bags and return home, instead of dirtying our eyes with your distasteful sight. If you even have a home, that is. You should know your place, you dirt-poor orphan. You should.."

"Are you sure you want to finish up that sentence?"

A voice had joined hers. Kazeaki looked towards the door to see who had said the exact same words as herself, and got a shock. It was Satoshi Kenta, heir to one of the richest and most powerful families in all of Serietei. It's ironic, she mused, that the person who wanted to rescue her was the person that should have _taunted_ her the most.

"Oh, it's you, Satoshi-kun," Sayuri greeted sweetly. Her tone had immediately changed to a sickly-sweet one. Satoshi Kenta pretended to puke, making Kazeaki laugh for the first time in years.

It was now Sayuri's turn to blush crimson with rage. She seemed to decide against offending the most respected pupil in the level, but instead, satisfied herself with a last, angry glare at the pair, and stalked off haughtily.

Kazeaki eyed Satoshi warily. True, he might have saved her from further humiliation, but he was still someone from the upper-caste. He might have had something up his sleeve. Kazeaki had learned from enough experience to know that one should never trust another_ that_ easily.

"Hey, stop looking at me like that! I'm really trustable. Trust me."

Despite herself, Kazeaki gave another reluctant chuckle. It had to be a new record. Kazeaki laughing was not something you would see every few days. Every few decades, maybe, but that's about it.

"Want me to help you finish up your packing?"

"No, thanks. I'm perfectly capable of packing by myself."

".. Well then, I'll wait for you."

They ended up on a tree.

"Do you get that all the time? Aren't you angry at them?"

"Well, _duh._"

Silence. The leaves rustled.

"Well, that girl got it right, anyway," Kazeaki said, finally deciding to trust Kenta. "I_ am_ an orphan. Never even knew my surname, or had and friends or relatives."

"You loner!" Kenta exclaimed in mock horror.

There was another silence.

".. I guess. Most people in the 78th district were alone, anyway. That place is a dump."

"Well, at least you're out of it now."

"True."

Kenta didn't think that he ever had such a serious, monotonous conversation in his life.

"Say, let's become friends! Then you wouldn't be so alone anymore!" He said with much excitement, trying to un-monotonise the mood.

"..Okay."

--

_The reply had been a bit disappointing_, Kenta reflected, _but their friendship had started ever since. They were very close friends. _Kazeaki, over the 2 years they spent together, had grown much more cheerful and trusted others more. Kenta would have liked to have something more than friendship with her, but had been rejected. It had been the wrong time.

_Maybe next time she'll change her mind_, he thought. Then aloud he spoke, "Hey, don't look so sad. It's not the end of the world or something. We'll still get to see each other. I'll come and visit you and bug you to death!"

Kazeaki smiled in spite of herself. The two of them were two of the smartest in school, so much so that they had kept jumping grades. Instead of the five years a normal shinigami-in-training needs to study, the pair of them only needed two. This also explained why they were closer friends to each other than to the other students.

She stared back at the list again before noticing something else. Going to the 6th division with her were two other students. And one of them was an arrogant, smart, rich, upper-class person going by the name of Sayuri. She had jumped some grades too.

Kazeaki suddenly felt extremely pissed off.

* * *

A world away, Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division shared her emotion. 

OKAY! DONE:D but looking back, I think it isn't very good, compared to some of those other uber fanfics that I read.. oh well.. hope u guys will still continue to read my later chapters when I post them.. I'll type them asap, but it's kinda hard when you got a truckload of homework and is getting ready for a camp _and_ an overseas trip.. please review, but no flamers thanks;)


	2. Winter's mission

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach; Tite Kubo does.

Chapter Two: Winter's mission

Hitsugaya was being pissed off, as usual.

Matsumoto, who was sleeping on his couch as usual, definitely wasn't helping.

"Matsumoto, get your ass off the couch and do your paperwork."

The fukutaichou happily snored away.

"Matsumoto, I'M WARNING YOU… "

It looked like snoring was becoming Matsumoto's greatest talent.

"MATSUMOTO! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY COUCH AND DO YOUR PAPERWORK FOR ONCE! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!!"

Third time's the charm. Everybody in Soul Society must have heard him. Matsumoto leapt about a foot in the air and was dragged away from her slumber. Hitsugaya dumped a stack of papers onto her lap.

"It had better be done when I get back from the captains' meeting, _fukutaichou_."

"Aww, why are you so short tempered today? All I was doing was taking a little nap.. you should have gotten into the habit of it already, I do it every day!" Matsumoto said sleepily.

"Yes, _thank you_ for reminding me, Matsumoto. Now please, I've got to rush so get it done quickly. For the first time in your life, DO SOME PAPERWORK."

Hitsugaya shunpo-ed off in a hurry. Matsumoto actually lifted a pen and a piece of the paperwork, but that was the furthest she got. She spied Renji and Izuru outside the Division Ten barracks, and ran out towards them, a bottle of sake in her hands.

The piece of paperwork she had been holding for two seconds fluttered to the ground.

* * *

Kazeaki and Sayuri were glaring at each other, standing at opposite ends of the third recruit. Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Squad was looking at the trio of new recruits at his barracks.

"We'll test your skills now. Unfortunately, my lieutenant isn't available today, so we will test you out against some easier opponents." Byakuya said calmly. _He'__s never here when you need him! _He thought to himself, suddenly pissed.

Kazeaki and Sayuri turned away from each other.

"Yes Captain." Three voices replied.

The testing took all day. In the end, Byakuya announced, in his eerie calm tone, that Kazeaki was to be a third-seat officer, Sayuri a ninth seat and the third recruit, an eighth seat.

Kazeaki suddenly found the world a much prettier place.

* * *

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, was thinking of life as a highly unfair thing as he walked back to his office. The disappearance of his fukutaichou told him that it was true.

The meeting had been a disaster. Well, for him at least. All the captains were delighted that Aizen and his fellow evil-doers were finally caught and either locked up or killed. Well, Hitsugaya had been happy about that too. But it was unfair, wasn't it, that the Commander-General Yamamoto had ordered him and his team to return to the living world to ensure the safety of the living humans. It had been predicted that after the downfall of Aizen, the other hollows in Hueco Mundo would become more active and start appearing faster into the living world. So Hitsugaya's team, consisting of Matsumoto, Renji, Yumichika and a new recruit, were ordered to be sent to the living world again and keep things under control for awhile. Ikkaku couldn't go because he was sick. _Lucky __him_ Hitsugaya thought._ I had hoped never to set foot in __Orihime's__ house again. I wonder who the new recruit is, and why she had to meet them later instead of going together_ his thoughts wandered as he reluctantly took up a piece of paperwork and started reading through it._ They should have at least ordered __Hinamori__ to go with us, too__instead__ of some new recruit…_

"Matsumoto's gonna get it when she comes back. If _she_ does come back. Why couldn't I have gotten someone capable like Nanao??" He thought as he battled fiercely with a stubbornly long proposal.

Matsumoto returned to her room shivering, her ears ringing. This was due to the simple fact that her icily-angry captain had just frozen the office over with rage and hollered at her when she returned from her sake party.

* * *

A week later, Hitsugaya's team assembled at Orihime's house with rather queasy looks on their faces. Well, except for Matsumoto, who loved Inoue's bizarre cooking, and the new recruit, who wasn't even there yet. It had been told to Hitsugaya that the new recruit would meet them soon at Urahara's shop.

It turned out that by soon, Byakuya had meant three weeks later.

--

Kazeaki fell onto the road, dazed, and wondering where the hell she was. It was her first time into the material world, and she had no idea what to do. None at all. She didn't even know that the little machine with blazing white lights zooming towards her was a car.

A car that was about to smash her to bits.

Kazeaki must have realized that she was in danger, for she was suddenly rooted to the spot with fear. Deafened by an insanely roar of the vehicle, Kazeaki blacked out as someone pushed her onto the sidewalk and into safety. The car whizzed by as a short, white-haired captain shook Kazeaki, trying to wake her.

* * *

When Kazeaki finally revived, she was faced with a nicely decorated room and a strange smell of red bean and chili.

"You okay?"

Kazeaki jumped at the sudden question. Turning around, she realized that a white haired teenager was speaking. There were other people sitting around too. Kazeaki was wondering vaguely why she shouldn't be alright and where she had ended up, when she suddenly remembered her near-death encounter.

"..Um, alright I guess. Is the living world really that dangerous a place?"

There was a very stagnant pause. Then the white haired teen spoke with surprise.

"You.. don't tell me that _you_ are the new recruit?"

Kazeaki then started to wonder vaguely why he had an extremely pissed off look on his face.

OKAY IM DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAP! FINALLY!! Sry bout the long wait ppl, but I had this really superb camp and is leaving for perth at tmr morning, so I didn't really had a lot of free time. This chapter is abit rushed too bcos of that –sad- well, hope u like it anywae n I'll try to write the 3rd one asap. Thanks n try to R&R if u can –smiles-


	3. Hellos and Inquiries

My third chapter.. it's pretty difficult to string all my plot ideas together and I keep getting ahead of my typing.. I don't think this chapter is much good. Seriously. You might not want read it and just wait for the next chapter to come out or something, because to me, it looks pretty bad.

You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Twin Seasons is mine. Bleach is Tite Kubo's.

Chapter 3: Hellos and Inquiries

" Uh, yeah. I'm called Kazeaki. Who are you guys, anyway?" Kazeaki replied to everyone's surprised stares.

Inoue Orihime, not understanding why everyone else was simply staring and not answering, replied cheerfully.

"I'm Inoue Orihime! Great to meet you! How about some tea and lunch?"

"Nice to meet you too, Orihime. Erm.. is it alright if I go clean myself up first before eating? I think I need to work up an appetite." Kazeaki replied._ That is, if I have to eat that weird-smelling __chilli__ and red bean mixture__ stewing in the pot over there_

Orihime's question seemed to jerk everyone else out of their staring.

"To be frank, I really, really don't think you should eat that. Anyway, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Why the hell are you so late in meeting us?"

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Good to finally meet you." Rukia said with a serious tone.

"Uryuu Ishida. Don't mind Kurosaki, he's always that impatient."

"Hey, who are you calling impatient?!"

"I don't recall anyone else here named 'Kurosaki', do you?"

"Why you..!!"

"Sado," Sado introduced himself while Ishida and Ichigo continued quarrelling. Then, as an afterthought, "… Hello."

"Shut up, you two." Hitsugaya snapped, irritated. Then he turned towards Kazeaki. "Captain Hitsugaya. _Don't_ address me as anything else besides that, it pisses me off. Got it?"

"Sure.. but how about Shiro-chan? That sounds cute.. and suitable, too." Kazeaki smiled, looking at Hitsugaya's strikingly silver-white hair. He looked so.. well, short for a captain. Cute and mature at the same time that it made her smile. Kazeaki herself was just a little bit taller than Hitsugaya, but since shortness was more common in girls (I mean, look at Rukia and I!), she didn't really mind. _Not really_ _I think._ She thought to herself.

"NO. NOT SHIRO-CHAN. I'M A CAPTAIN, FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE NOTICE THAT?" Hitsugaya screamed with anger. Everyone jumped with shock and fear as a cold wind suddenly swept past them. Frost started forming on the furniture.

"Don't mind him, he's just annoyed that he had to come here. He wanted to see Hinamori more often, you see," Matsumoto whispered audibly into her ear. "He loves her."

"I.. shut up, Matsumoto. This isn't your business." Hitsugaya said, anger already disappearing at the mention of Hinamori. This was rapidly being replaced by embarrassment as his cheeks pinked. Everyone stifled their giggles. "Sorry about the outburst, Kazeaki. But kindly do_ not_ call me shiro-chan."

"It's alright.." Kazeaki replied, before having all the breath knocked out of her lungs.

"Oh by the way, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! Good to meet you!" Matsumoto chirped, squeezing Kazeaki in a bear hug as she gasped for air.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa. I hope you aren't as jealous of me as God is of my beautifully, wonderfully, amazing glorious beauty.." Yumichika sighed dramatically.

Kazeaki's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Err.. why would I be jealous of you in the first place? And stop talking so weirdly, its freaking me out."

"Doesn't it always?" Everyone else in the room sighed.

There was a silence as Yumichika, who had, bless him, not seemed to have heard the comments, gracefully whipped out a compact and checked that his 'beautifully, wonderfully, amazing glorious beauty' was still there.

"Can I ask a question?" Kazeaki asked, unable to hide her curiosity any longer.

"How I maintain my beauty? Sure!" Yumichika replied enthusiastically.

".. Actually, I wanted to ask whether you were male or female."

* * *

Kenta had been researching on the arrancars and the terrible deeds Aizen and his cronies had done. It was said that the three ringleaders- Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen were currently imprisoned inside the Tower of Petinance, awaiting a month to receive their sentence and be executed. Kenta had been hungry for the information to satisfy his curiosity, and had asked around, pestering other shinigamis until he nearly drove them crazy. He had even dug inside the academy's titanic library thrice, in order to see if he could find anything on the arrancars, or anything else related to the plot Aizen had wanted to carry out. It all seemed hugely interesting to him, whereas the other shinigamis just felt hatred for Aizen and what he and his "army" had wanted to achieve. And it was in the Library that he found something that captured his attention. Something unrelated to Aizen's plot, but it drawed his attention all the same.

"One is able to obtain a shinigami's and his/her zanpukto's powers if the shinigami's vital spark is taken away."

Kenta smiled as he re-read the sentence over and over, a light creeping into his eyes.

It spoke.. of ambition.

* * *

Alright, I've finally finished this chapter.. I hope that you guys will still read on even though this chapter doesn't sound good. Reading back, I realized that this chapter sounds a bit like a filler. And the next chapter, which I sort of finished planning, seems even more of a filler. –sad- I know that this is getting irritating, but if possible, R&R please. I keep asking because so far, I've only gotten one review, which made me feel that my story isn't good enough to be read and not many people seems to be reading it.. oh well.. I shall go cheer myself up reading other fantastic fanfics..


	4. Ice, spice, and everything nice

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH ISN'T MINE, THOUGH I WISH IT WAS. BUT TWIN SEASONS CERTAINLY IS!XD

WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT. PARENTS ARE ADVISED TO WATCH THEIR CHILDREN CAREFULLY AFTER THEY'VE READ THIS CHAPTER. XD

Chapter 4: Ice, spice and everything nice

"Hey Kazeaki, you wanted to go wash up right? The bathroom's right over there.. you _do_ know how to use a bathroom, right?" Orihime stated.

"Right."

"Right then, we'll have lunch right after your bath then!" Orihime chirped. She handed Kazeaki a stack of fresh clothes and a towel. Kazeaki headed to the bathroom. A few seconds after she entered, Orihime suddenly slapped her forehead and exclaimed.

"Oh no, I forgot to tell her that the taps' labels were.."

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the room, except Orihime, froze.

"Golly, she changes out of her clothes really fast." Orihime wondered, her mind blissfully oblivious to the fact that Kazeaki was screaming.

Hitsugaya, who was seated nearest to the bathroom, quick as lightning darted into the bathroom to see what the hell was wrong.

_Was it a hollow? __Menos__ Grande? Or__or_

But what he saw wasn't a menos. It wasn't even a hollow. It was a naked Kazeaki standing in the bathtub of an ice cave.

Kazeaki stopped screaming, took one look at Hitsugaya standing there and started screaming even louder. The icicles in the bathroom grew bigger and the atmosphere became definitely colder.

"You PERV!!! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!" Kazeaki screeched, grabbing a towel to cover herself. "AND SHUT YOUR EYES!"

Hitsugaya shut them. "Sorry." He muttered.

"What am I to do now? You just chased away my chasity, pervert!"

"I didn't mean to! Really!" Hitsugaya replied embarrassedly, opening his eyes in his haste to answer.

"SHUT YOUR EYES!"

Hitsugaya hurriedly shut them as Matsumoto came bouncing in.

"Orihime forgot to tell you, Kazeaki, that when her bathroom had been built, the labels on the taps were placed wrongly. She hasn't been bothered to change them back, so the cold tap reads "hot" now and the hot tap reads.." Matsumoto stopped, looking at a furiously-embarrased Kazeaki and a just-plain-embarrassed Hitsugaya.

"Wow," Matsumoto said gleefully. "Taichou caught Kazeaki in the nude!"

So much for women taking women's sides.

Kazeaki could deal with Matsumoto looking surprised, angry on her behalf, or even shocked. But gleeful she could not handle. Seeing Matsumoto looking so gleeful made her wonder if she was right in the head. Seeing Matsumoto looking so gleeful made her want to kill both Hitusgaya _and_ Matsumoto.

"When I turned on the cold tap, bloody hot water came gushing out. BLOODY, HELLISH, SCALDING, SCORCHING HOT WATER!!!!!! And then Hitsugaya had to come in and see.. and see.." Kazeaki screamed. "I WANT YOU DEAD!!"

"Now, now, calm down there, Kazeaki. You can't kill Taichou, he's too important." Matsumoto soothed. Hitsugaya, who was previously wearing a truly terrified look on his face, looked at her in relief.

"..Yep, He's too important 'cos he's a Taichou. You can't _kill_ a taichou, you'd get hacked!" Matsumoto said knowledgably.

Hitsugaya nodded earnestly.

"..And besides, what d'you want to kill him for? He's so handsome, so clever.." Matsumoto said. Hitsugaya started feeling a little pissed.

"..And he's so short!" Matsumoto said. What d'you want to kill a short captain for?" she finished.

"Matsumoto.." Hitsugaya growled.

Kazeaki thought for a moment. "Well, if I can't kill him, there must be _some_ way I can punish him."

"You could gouge his eyes out." Matsumoto offered.

"HEY. I'm here listening and everything, you know." Hitsugaya replied, pissed off.

"URGH. Just.. Just get the hell out of the bathroom."

Hitsugaya was already back in the living room when Kazeaki had said "out", his face red as a tomato. Matsumoto, however, stayed back.

"Oh, but.." she said in earnest.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!!"

* * *

Kenta was back in his living quarters at the 1st division barracks. He had already been appointed the vice-captain, and was on his way to the Tower of Petinance, zanpukto in hand.

Slaying the two guards mercilessly at the entrance, Kenta went inside. Slaying the two shinigamis had been easy, but now, he was still having doubts about his plan to gain more power. His conscience was starting to nag at him, however much he tried to ignore it. He had already killed two people, and two more awaited that fate.

_Kazeaki__, should I do it? I don't think you would have wanted me to, but__but__ power__ is just.. __so__ tempting. __So tempting__that__ plot of __Aizen's__ has taught me so much. __So much.__ And I'm sure you would appreciate me even more when I gain more power. I'm doing this for you, Aki-chan. Only for you_

And so, with that thought, Kenta slipped into the prison which held Aizen, Tousen and Gin.

* * *

Kazeaki was eating her "lunch" with the rest of the people at Orihime's house. And judging by Matsumoto's and Orihime's happy faces, it wasn't a good lunch at all.

"Is it good?" Orihime asked happily.

_Are you out to torture me?_ Kazeaki muttered to herself. But out loud she said, "Yeah, Orihime. Thanks for letting me stay here, by the way."

_Well, at least the last part was true._

"Oh, no problem! I have tons of space here!" Orihime answered, emphasizing the point by sweeping her hand across the tiny room packed with shinigamis and humans.

"..See? Tons of space!"

".. O YA! Dang I forgot something!! Abarai-fukutaichou, I.." Kazeaki said.

"Renji."

"Okay then, Renji. But I wanted to tell you, Kuchiki taichou wants you to go back to Soul Society."

Renji groaned. "What the hell for?"

"Well, you _were_ supposed to be there when the new recruits, including me, arrived. Taichou got really pissed off that you weren't there. So he um.. he.." Kazeaki trailed off.

"He..?"

"Paperwork awaits."

".. Damnit."

"Aww come on, it can't be that bad. It's only paperwork."

"Only paperwork? ONLY PAPERWORK? WHAT D'YOU MEAN, ONLY PAPERWORK?? YOU DO IT THEN!!"

"You're the fukutaichou," Kazeaki reminded him quietly, a grin on his face.

"Pft. I guess. By the way, how come you're third seat? You don't look so strong to me."

"Well, ya. But don't judge a book by its cover."

"I never read books anyway. Why would I judge it?"

"…"

"But you're right. I don't even have shikai yet, I only got in because of my native ice skills."

Everyone in the room gasped with surprise.

"N-not even shikai?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Nope."

"What do you mean, native ice skills?" Hitsugaya asked curiously.

"Um, native ice skills lor. What else could I mean? I was born with it."

"I see.." Hitsugaya replied.

* * *

It was night. Hitsugaya was sitting on the rooftop, just like every single night he had stayed in Orihime's house. Thinking about today. Missing Hinamori, curious about Kazeaki..

"BOO!" Kazeaki said, sitting down beside him. "A penny for your thoughts, Hitsugaya-Taichou."

"No more Shiro-chan? Good."

"You know, I still haven't decided how to kill you yet."

".. I-I said I was sorry already."

"Sorry solves nothing."

"B-but.. I'm a taichou. You can't kill me!"

"Want to bet on it?" Kazeaki said, mock-glaring Hitsugaya with her fists raised. Then her eyes met Hitsugaya's. Emerald and emerald.

A flicker of recognition crossed both their faces.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Hitsugaya said, breaking the silence.

"..No. . you know, you seem terribly.."

"Familiar." They both said at the same time.

And most amazingly, both laughed. They _laughed._ (The author faints due to the simple fact that Hitsugaya, for the first time in his life, was _laughing._ And Kazeaki too, even though she wasn't as serious as Hitsugaya.)

"Wow," Kazeaki said. "You're laughing."

"Anything wrong?"

"W-well, no! it's just that you don't seem like a very laughy person."

"It was my first time."

"..Oh, I see." She replied, then said cheerfully. "I started laughing a little about 3 years ago."

"Oh. We're very alike in some ways, aren't we?" Hitsugaya pondered.

"..We just met today, you know."

".. I guess."

They were both talking in cut sentences and it was pissing Kazeaki off. "So anyway, what are you doing here? Talking to the moon?"

"Of course not. Don't be stupid."

"What's wrong with talking to the moon and stars? I do that all the time." Kazeaki said, then stopped herself. _Why am I so__so__ happy and open to everyone today?__ Where did my shyness and coldness go to?_

Hitsugaya snapped out of his coldness as well and asked, "Talk about what?"

There was a silence before Kazeaki answered quietly. ".. About who I am."

"You don't know who you are?"

"If I did, would I be asking the moon and stars?"

There was a silence as Hitsugaya struggled to find something to say.

"B-but then, you'd be even worse than an orphan."

"You aren't making me feel any better, you know."

"..Sorry."

"I can't remember anything about my childhood, except that I lived in one of the darkest streets of Rukongai before joining the academy. The people there said I had an exceptional power which I need to learn to control. I was alone.." Kazeaki trailed off. "Gosh, why am I even telling you this? I never even told Kenta before."

"Kenta?"

"My friend. Best and only one until I met you guys."

".. Somehow, I feel that I can trust all of you." Kazeaki said aloud. "And mind you, I don't trust people easily."

Hitsugaya broke another record by smiling.

"Aren't you sleepy or something? You got a fright this morning when you came, you know.." he said, turning to Kazeaki.

She was lying on her side, fast asleep.

"Guess you were sleepy after all." Hitsugaya smiled. Then a thought occurred to him. "Damn, I can't let you sleep here in the cold. How am I supposed to get you back to your room?" he sighed.

Kazeaki happily slept away.

Sighing, Hitsugaya lifted Kazeaki in his arms and carried her back inside.

* * *

Kenta went into the prison. There, Aizen and the rest were being imprisoned with special chains and locks that kept them from using their shinigami powers. Kenta stepped in and without wasting a moment, went up to Aizen and gathered his spiritual powers to absorb his vital spark.

"Who are you, shinigami?" Aizen whispered, his strength to a minimum due to the chains. Tousen and Gin looked up.

"Just like you said. A shinigami."

"Well, whatever 'brought a shinigami like you 'ere?" Gin said sneakily.

Tousen didn't say anything.

Kenta ignored them and concentrated on his task, sinking his hand into the depths of Aizen's soul.

Aizen's eyes widened with shock and unbelievable pain. His mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out.

Gin's little eyes opened, just a little.

Kenta extracted a shimmering red light from Aizen. As he grinned and placed it upon himself, Aizen's eyes closed in tiredness. Tousen and Gin both stiffened.

"Justice, shinigami. Where is your sense of justice?" Tousen muttered darkly.

"I threw it away." Kenta whispered into his ear, before sinking his hand again, into Tousen's soul.

Gin shuddered, knowing that he would well be next.

* * *

This is supposed to be where things start to get exciting. But sadly, I dun think anyone's reading my story anymore 'cos it was so boring. If people were reading, they would give remarks, wouldn't they? in that case, I'll just type out my stories for my own sake, only to satisfy myself then.. lol.. 


	5. Dreams and trouble

Okay. Fifth chapter, finally. Kazeaki hears from her zanpukto and listens for a name she cannot hear. The reason? Her zanpukto is hibernating. Hope you like it and R&R pls. criticize me if you like, because I think I need it. Enjoy reading-

Disclaimer: as usual, bleach isn't mine, but tite kubo's. sigh.

Chapter 5: Dreams and trouble.

Kazeaki was dreaming some seriously baffling dreams. Pictures of emerald eyes, water, and silver hair kept appearing. And an unsettling sense of familiarity.. as well as a voice she had been hearing for months now..

**_Kazeaki_**

_Y-yes?You're here again? Who the hell are you?_

_**Haha.. ****guess**_

_Uh.. someone I will be killing if he keeps bothering me?_

**_Aww, you shouldn't get pissed off so easily. I'm like, a part of you, you know._**

_Excuse me, I didn't even know you existed till about a month ago and you still wouldn't tell me who the heck you are. You simply keep talking to me without telling me your identity. How can I trust you?_

_**You already did, though. Instinctively. ****Just like you trusted that group of shinigamis and humans today. Didn't you?**_

_I.. well, yes. Wait a minute.. you were spying?! How could you? You.._

_**I told you. I'm like, a part of you. I'm your friend..**** Your zanpukto..**_

_I can't believe I'm losing sleep over a.. wait. You're my zanpukto?_

**_Yeah_**

_Why of all the times you could have told me, you tell me now?_ Kazeaki asked in her head, curious

**_I've decided you were ready. You should have guessed it, anyway._**

_Well, the other shinigamis made out their zanpuktos to sound like they were their angels, giving them advice and everything. You, on the other hand, are someone who I treat as a.. a friend._

_**Zanpuktos ****ARE friends of their wielders. It's just that I've decided to be.. ****less formal to you? You seem easy to get along with.**_

_Funny, you're the first person who has ever said that to me. I'm hardly considered as sociable._

_**Ahem.**** I'm a zanpukto, not a person. And besides, I think you were pretty sociable today.**_

_Aww, don't start on that again I just.. it came out naturally, okay?_

**_Okay. Now, a more important question- do you trust me? If you do, hear my name with all your heart_**

_Kazeaki listened earnestly, but there was only a whisper of a name. **Kouse.. ****Kous..**_

_What is it? I can't hear it properly! I.._

_**Remember, Kazeaki. ****Listen with your heart, and when I awaken, you shall hear my name..**_

Kazeaki fell back into dreamland.

_--_

Hitsugaya tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. Scenes of emerald eyes, rain and a feeling of familiarity kept sweeping over him..

It was near morning when Hitsugaya finally managed to repel his thoughts and fell into an uneasy sleep.

It simply wasn't their night.

--

Hitsugaya rarely woke up late. No, scratch that- Hitsugaya taichou never woke up late. He was always an early-riser, and was proud of it. Seven in the morning was already considered late.

Not today, though.

For today, Hitsugaya was sleeping in.

"Taichou! Are you sleeping?" Matsumoto said, poking her head into Hitsugaya's room.

Hitsugaya, currently in his own little world, slept away.

"Great! Then I can sleep in too!" Matsumoto answered joyfully, and leapt back to bed.

Two hours later, Hitsugaya woke up to the sounds of a crow screeching into his ear. Half-asleep, he rubbed his ear warily.

"TAICHOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WAKEY WAKEY!"

Oh, it wasn't a crow after all.

"Go away.." he murmured. It had been a rough night.

"But, Hitsugaya-taichou.." a more quiet voice said earnestly.

Hitsugaya's eyes slowly opened. And saw a pair of grey eyes. Another pair of emerald. And the clock face, which said eleven. And freaked.

"Matsumoto? WHY didn't you wake me? And Kazeaki, too. You should have had woken me up if my fuku-taichou didn't have the sense to..!!" Hitsugaya said, jumping out of bed. "God I'm late!"

"B-but Shiro-chan, what exactly are you late for?" Kazeaki asked innocently.

"..Nothing. I'm just used to waking early. By the way, it's Hitsugaya-taichou."

Both Matsumoto and Kazeaki's eyebrows raised.

".. Hmm, well anyway, me and Rangiku-san just woke up, too. I didn't really sleep well last night, and Rangiku.."

"I was simply tired out." Matsumoto said brightly.

"..Should've known. Where are the others?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Renji and Rukia headed for Urahara's shop. They left a note. And the others went to school. At least, I think so." Kazeaki replied.

"Alright then!" Matsumoto declared. "Let us get some grub!"

"Grub?" the other two said, as if they had never heard of the word before.

"Yeah! I heard Ichigo saying that word when he was eating. Cool eh?"

"So.. grubs are food? I thought they were worms." Kazeaki said, confused.

The other two cringed at the thought of worms for breakfast. Kazeaki, who realized what she was saying, suddenly felt bile rising in her throat.

".. Well, it's_ their_ lingo. Living people are weird sometimes, aren't they?" Matsumoto said, trying to change the subject.

"..You were once a living person too, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said, impatiently, heading for the kitchen.

"You know, Taichou makes a lot of sense, but sometimes, he really pisses me off." Matsumoto conplained.

Suddenly, there was a crash at the doorway and Rukia tumbled in, drenched in blood.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya demanded.

Rukia pointed to the east. "M-Menos attack. An-And.."

"Menos? Surely you can handle _them_."

"Vas-Vastlorde. And R-Renji is still there, f-fighting." She stammered, weak from the attacks.

Hitsugaya took charge. "Kuchiki, can you still fight?"

".. Yes, Hitsugaya-Taichou."

"Then alert Kurosaki and the others and come after us. We need all the help we can get. Matsumoto, follow me."

"Wait a minute, Taichou!" Matsumoto exclaimed, hitting herself on the forehead like she had suddenly realized something. "The school's in the direction Rukia-chan was talking about!"

Hitsugaya realized what she meant. The students would fall prey to the menos there. "Crap."

"At least Kurosaki-kun and the others would have known. They're probably fighting them now."

"Alright," Hitsugaya said. "Kazeaki, come with us. Quickly, before it's too late." They hurriedly returned into their shinigami forms and shunpo-ed off.

**_Listen with all your heart.._**_

* * *

_

There you go mel, and thanks for the critic btw:) Hoped you guys liked it and pls comment. Thank you!!


	6. The Crystal and Ice rings

Finally it's here... hmm I was researching for the names of Aki's and Kenta's zanpuktos and everything, and I finally found something quite suitable. Oh and in this chapter, the mystery concerning Aki and Hitsugaya would probably be revealed... but I bet most of you would have guessed it anyway. 8D

OMG! I realized something BAD. I was so caught up in writing about Aki-chan's view of events that I forgot about poor Gin's fate. OHNOES I SHALL PLOT IT DOWN AS SOON AS I CAN. Hope Gin doesn't get pissed at me and use Shinsou on me :X

Well, here I go!

Chapter 6: The crystal and ice rings

"BANKAI!"

Renji roared, gripping his zanpukto tightly just as Hitsugaya, Rukia, Matsumoto and Kazeaki arrived at the scene. Like Rukia, he too was covered with blood.

"Abarai! Where's Kurosaki and the others?" Hitsugaya demanded, before swiftly jumping away from a cero the menos had just blasted at him.

"They went attacking some of the other menos that drifted off in the other direction. We gotta lure them away from the school, Htsugaya Taichou!" Renji yelled. "BONE CANNON!"

The other four shinigamis went into offensive mode as soon as they saw the short taichou give a nod.

Rukia had been right. It was just like the Forest of Menos in Hueco Mundo- there seemed no end to the number of menos. But the Vasto Lorde Rukia mentioned was nowhere to be seen.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens.. HYORINMARU!" Hitsugaya roared, before bringing the icy dragon down upon a couple of the menos, thus freezing them solid.

"Hiss, Haineko!" Matsumoto said.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia whispered, releasing her pure white zanpukto. "First dance, some no mai, tsukishiro."

Slightly embarrassed due to the fact that she hadn't obtained shikai, Kazeaki simply whipped out her zanpukto from across her back and channelled her native powers into it. She then brought it across two menos in the way.

It wasn't enough. The two half frozen menos turned towards her and started firing ceros at an incredible speed. Kazeaki shunpo-ed out of the way easily enough, but she was worried. If her native powers wasn't able to freeze a whole menos solid..

A huge skeletal snake suddenly flew over her and snapped at the menos. Kazeaki turned and saw Renji, panting. She got a little pissed off at him.

"I can handle them perfectly well myself, Renji."

"Don't be thick. It was my duty to help you." Renji snapped like his zanpukto. "You don't even have shikai yet."

"You didn't have to rub it in… " Kazeaki growled.

Out of the blue, three ceros came at them simultenously. Renji's Zabimaru managed to block the first two, but the third was zooming towards him.. Kazeaki instinctively rushed towards him without a plan in her head..

The cero blast exploded into millions of ice shards before their eyes.

Kazeaki looked at her hand, which was still giving off cold wisps of air. She had no idea she could freeze something that big.

".. Wow." Renji said, stunned. "I thought I was dead meat there. How did you do that when you couldn't freeze the two menos just now?"

"I.. I don't know."

_**Yes you do. It was because you wanted to protect him, isn't it? It was instinct. That, and fear for that fukutaichou**** That had sparked off the sudden increase in power, wasn't it?**_

Oh, her zanpukto again.

_It was you? You froze that cero solid and shattered it?_

**_Oh, not at all. Your native ice and water powers have nothing to do with me at all, you know. Not a bit. You thought they were? I wouldn't be surprised._**

_Yes, she had thought her native powers were due to some effect of her late-blooming zanpukto... _

**_Are you ready for battle?_**

_Yes, of course. I'm fighting, aren't I? Could youcould you tell me your name? My current strength is not enough to destroy these menos. I need your strength. Please._

**_My strength is yours. We are one. But while you seemed more than ready, I myself am not. Though I long to burst into the sky and clouds, I need to find someone first. Before I can truly awaken and fight properly at your side._**

The voice in her head was distracting as she slashed at the menos. She didn't even know if she wanted it to stop. This could be it. The moment where she can obtain shikai. But all these talk might also end up in getting hit and..

**_No, friend. I would not let you die._**

_Who are you waiting for?_

**_When I meet him, you will know. He is close. I can feel it._**

Her zanpukto was starting to glow and vibrate. Kazeaki struggled to steady her hands.

About thirty metres away, Hitsugaya was having the same problem.

He had released his bankai due to the large number of menos and had been successfully polishing off numerous bunches of them. But the number never seemed to decrease and there was still the threat of the menos harming the students, even thought they were now near the park.

And now Hyorinmaru seemed to have sensed something and was struggling to reach it. Hitsugaya fought to keep him still in order to fight properly, inwardly wondering what the hell was the problem.

**_I can see her! _**

_Who? Stop twisting around, Hyorinmaru. How am I supposed to fght properly?_

But there were times where zanpuktos disobeyed their wielders, and this was one of them. Like magnetism, the two zanpuktos seemed to attract one another and were pulling the wielders forward. The two shinigamis looked at each other with fear and confusion.

Then the two zanpuktos touched.

**_Hear my name, and cry it out loud as I finally awaken, Kazeaki! Cry it aloud as I rejoice with meeting my brother again! My name is... _**

"Sprint across the icy ocean.." Kazeaki shouted, as she opened her lips to shout the name that she had known all along.

"KOUSEKIMARU!" Kazeaki and Hyorinmaru screamed in one voice.

"Sister!" Hyorinmaru added. Hitsugaya and Kazeaki stared in surprise as two small ice figures started to surface from the two blades. A dragon on Hyorinmaru, and a slender fox on Kousekimaru. The two tiny ice sculptures fixed themselves on the blades, near the hilt, as Hitsugaya and Kazeaki met each others' eyes in confusion.

Then they realized. All the confusion about that uneasy familiarity, the same emerald eyes, the disturbing dreams… it all suddenly became clear.

They were twins. Just like their brother ans sister zanpuktos, they shared a special bond.

Kazeaki ran towards Hitsugaya and hugged him tightly.

"... Onii-chan!" she said. Both of them didn't know whether to trust their memories or not. Was this really real?

Then most untactfully, a several Vasto Lorde appeared. One moment there wasn't even a sniff of them. The next, they had disturbed the beautiful moment where Kazeaki had obtained her shikai and found her Onii-chan.

But chasing them was Ichigo and the others. The number of menos now were minimal, but everyone was severely injured, and bleeding pretty badly. Though Kazeaki, having just obtained her shikai, had never felt more comfortable and happy.

**_Now that we are both ready, let's show them what we've got._** Kousekimaru said in a jovial tone.

"Let's soar." They said together, as an icy slender fox erupted from the zanpukto and flew towards the menos, turning them into ice and shattering them effortlessly. Kousekimaru was really very like Hyorinmaru in many ways; the only difference was that one was a fox and was smaller and perhaps weaker, the other was a much larger dragon.

Once everyone got over their initial shock over that similiarity, they swiftly attacked the menos together again, even thought everyone was still confused.

The numbers were definitely lessening, but everyone was weakening, too.

**_Want be to teach you a skill, Aki?_**

_Of course, if you think I'm ready._

**_Do you think YOU'RE ready?_**

_**Slash at that ****Vasto****Lorde**** as quick as you can. Careful, one close-range cero could shatter you to bits. The slashes don't have to be deep. Just make sure you're blade touches him. ****Quick.**_

Kazeaki shunpo-ed towards him and tried to slash him as instructed, though she didn't think that all those little nips would do any good. And it was difficult to get a hit in, quick as she was. The Vasto Lorde was nimble and powerful, and Kazeaki took more hits than she gave. However, she still decided to trust her life with Kousekimaru and hope for the best, slashing at the Vasto Lorde with all her effort.

At the seventh slash, there was a sudden flash and the Vasto Lorde turned into nothing but bubbling water. Kazeaki stared in shock.

_What happened??_

**_It's a special ability of mine. Only works for a while though. Finish him off quickly, I can't hold it much longer at his high level. He's strong. See how fiercely he bubbles? Finish him off now._**

Unsure of what to do, Kazeaki simply put her hands over the puddle of bubbling water and froze it to a brittle ice pool. Then she unceremoniously rammed her foot into the puddle of harmless ice and crushed the ice into splinters.

**_He'll never revive after THAT._** Kousekimaru said in triumph.

And with that confidence, the ten shinigamis, quincy, human and all, worked together and banished the menos to the edge of the world and pushed them over it.

Then the lot of them sank down into the grass in exhaustion. It was a long time when they finally found the energy to move, even with Orihime's "healing" abilities.

But it was a satisfying feeling, Kazeaki noted, as they all realized that they had probably finished off the last of the huge rampages of the hollow attacks. It was impossible to stop them all from coming into the material world time to time, but the time had gone when forests of menos would come tearing down into Karkura Town.

It was time to return and renew her relationship with her new-found twin.

And Kazeaki met Hitsugaya's eyes again for the second time that day and smiled for the first.

Hitsugaya didn't exactly smile, because, well, it simply wasn't like him to, but his eyes definitely looked warmer.

_

* * *

_Phew I'm done! Now all I have to do is wait for my internet to work again so that I can post it and everything… IM ALL SAD COS THE INTERNET IS RIOTING ON ME AT THE MOMENT BOOHOOHOO D: and school's starting soon and I STILL haven't finished my homework now. Sigh… and I promise you, Kenta and Gin, I'll include you two in the next chapter, so don't kill me okay? Oh and please try to review. It makes me so happily happy8D thankyou! 

PLEASE READ THIS COS IT INCLUDES STUFF ON THE STORY TY:D

Ohoh and btw, the title's called Crystal and Ice rings cos Hyorinmaru means "ice ring" and Kousekimaru is "crystal ring". They're both ice and water type zanpuktos though, and though Hyorinmaru is probably stronger cos he's a dragon, they're still siblings. And I chose a fox cos well, I think foxes are cute and most give me a feeling that they're dignified animals. It has nothing to do with Gin whatsoever and is definitely not evil. I don't really like Gin anyway, though he's included in the story.

Its 11:49pm on the 30th of Dec. Just to be random. xD


End file.
